For example, in a tablet computer or the like, if a circuit board is attached to a housing with double-sided adhesive tape, there is a possibility of degrading the maintainability at the time of repairing the circuit board because the circuit board cannot be detached from the housing easily. Therefore, a circuit board is generally attached to the housing of an electronic device with screws.
However, in the case of attaching a circuit board with a male screw, it is necessary to provide a female screw corresponding to the male screw in the housing. When the female screw is provided in the housing, the attachment position of the circuit board rises by the height of the female screw, which is not desirable for a thin electronic device.